A wearable electronic device is a device that can be worn by a user of the electronic device. Normally such a wearable electronic device may have an input unit, a sensor, a display unit, a wireless communication unit, and the like, and is able to perform voice and video processes.
With technologies of small-sized optical devices remarkably advanced progressively, a wearable electronic device makes it possible to overlay an artificial image on a user's field of vision by disposing an image display at a nearer position from the user's eyes. Sometimes such a wearable electronic device may be referred to as a near-eye display, a head-mounted display, a head-up display, and the like.
Meanwhile, electronic devices capable of data communication are on an increasing trend. For example, a wireless network function, such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, Zigbee, Ultra Wideband (UWB), and the like, is now widely used in electric home appliances, such as Television (TV), audio equipment, and the like, as well as portable devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like.
Nevertheless, there are only a few device connection techniques available for a data communication between a wearable electronic device and any other electronic device capable of a data communication.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for allowing a connection between electronic devices through various communication techniques and to an electronic device implementing the method.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.